The Lost Rossi
by Destiny Margera
Summary: I'm not really good at summarizing stories without giving too much away so you'll just have to read and find out what's going on in this one. I have rated it M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

POV-JJ

I gather the files on my desk quickly as I see the team converging in the briefing room, "Okay guys, this one is really bad. 12 young women have gone missing in Atlanta, Georgia and a 13th one, Kinsley Devereaux went missing late last night." Pictures of the 13 young women appear on the monitor, "Devereaux? What's her mother's name?" Dave questions, brow furrowed in concern. Curiosity and surprise colors my voice at his interest, "Umm, Annabella Devereaux. Is there something wrong Dave?" His face pales and his eyes widen at my answer. "How old is she?" His question barely registers with how quiet it is, "All the victims are between 21 and 25 except Kinsley, she is only 19." Tears gather in his eyes as well as rage, "Dave, what's going on?" Hotch asks, concern and worry coloring his voice. "Annabella Devereaux is my ex-wife. If I'm right then Kinsley is my daughter."

POV-Rossi

I quietly stare at the last picture in the file while thinking back to the last time I saw my wife. 'I should have realized, should have paid more attention. Why didn't she ever tell me?' "You gonna be okay Rossi?" I glance up to see Morgan sitting in front of me, quietly watching, "I'm not sure. My daughter could be in the hands of a psychotic killer and somehow I can't help but think it is my fault." Shock crosses my team's faces at my words, "Rossi, you can't blame yourself for this. Hell, you didn't even know she existed until we got the file" Sadness coats my next words, "I should have known I should have seen the signs. Everything was there I just didn't care to look hard enough and because of that I couldn't teach my little girl what to look for and how to protect herself!" The storm continues to brew in my thoughts as the jet finally lands and we make a start to the local police department.

POV-Kinsley

Glass shattering jolts me from the restless sleep I had just entered, "Kinsley? Are you alright?" My eyes blink in shock at the head of blood-soaked blonde hair a few feet to my left, "Angie? Oh God, how did you get here? What did he do to you? Are you okay?" A humorless smile crosses her face, "You've just been taken and you ask if I'm okay. Can you ever worry about yourself?" Before I can answer a deep, gravelly voice interrupts. "Both of ya shut the hell up! I'll not have my girls being loud and disrespectful!" Fear creeps into Angie's eyes at his words, "Don't worry. Breathe and stay calm, listen to what he says." I mouth to her, my training in criminal law coming to the forefront of my mind. 'God please get us out of here soon. And safely.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

POV-Annabella

"Have you found anything out?" Tears cascade down my face at the thought of what my daughter must be going through, "I'm sorry Ms. Devereaux, but nothing new has come up since the last time you asked." Captain Jackson sighs, looking around at the 11 photos of the women killed, "The FBI will be here soon t help us. We will find Kinsley Ms. Devereaux, and Angie Fremont as well." A sad smile appears on my face while looking at Kinsley's photo taken by a friend the week prior, "But will you find her alive?" Silence is my only answer before the front doors open letting in six agents, one of which I recognize from my past. 'Oh God,' He looks directly at me, anger and fear in his eyes, 'He knows, how could he know?' I look away, shame coloring my eyes as my ex-husband stops directly in front of me, "Is she mine?" My eyes close as more tear escape, "Tell me Annabella! Is Kinsley mine?" A sob rips from my throat, "Yes; yes she's yours." I whisper, completely ashamed of my past actions. Devastation appears on his face as a solitary tear trails down his cheek, "How could you hide her from me? Does she even know who I am?" I shake my head, lip quivering from holding back sobs, "No, I never told her. I didn't want her to go through the same abandonment I went through." Anger contorts his face, "I never abandoned you!" My head whips around, "Yes you did! You may not have meant to, but you did! I couldn't put her through that pain."

POV-Rossi

'Oh God, is that what she thinks? Is that really what it looked like?' I clench my eyes shut, pain contorting my face, "I want to be part of her life. I've missed more than I want to think about and I refuse to walk away now that I know." Annabella looks directly in my eyes, sorrow and apologies swimming in hers, "That's entirely between you and Kinsley. Find her Dave, please bring her home." A bitter smile crosses my face, "I will; if it's the last thing I do!" The team walks closer, filling in the space they had afforded us. "What do we know?" Hotch asks the lead detective while glancing over the photos of 11 young women's bodies. "He keeps two girls at any given time, but waits three days between each kidnapping. After he takes the second girl a couple of weeks go by before the first girl's body shows up and another girl is taken." Captain Jackson takes over, "The first victim was taken five months ago; three days later the second victim was taken. Eleven days passed and we found the first victim in the woods; she was dressed in new clothes and buried in a pine box. Three days later another girl was taken and the cycle has been repeating ever since. Kinsley Devereaux was taken late last night after her shift ended at Persephone and Angie Fremont was taken two weeks ago; we found Rebecca Callahan three days ago." I stare at the pictures of the young women, noting that none of them look similar. Some are blonde, some brown headed, and others have red hair, eye color and height all vary. "So what do these girls have in common?"

Reid looks up from the multiple files in front of him, "So far I can't find anything and Garcia hasn't found any transactions that overlap." I turn to Annabella, "Has Kinsley done anything different lately? Gone somewhere she normally doesn't or bought something that she hasn't before?" She shakes her head, "Not that I know of. She goes to class, work, occasionally shopping with her friends, and comes home. She rarely goes out unless it's for a sports meeting or something for a holiday or work. She always says that she needs to concentrate on her work so she can get her dream job with the FBI. Of all things my daughter wants to work for the blasted FBI; she's so much like you Dave it isn't funny!" I smile slightly and look at the rest of the team, "So why were these girls targeted?"

POV-Kinsley

I look around me, hoping to figure out where we are or a way out of these chains. "Angie. Angie, wake up!" I whisper, pushing her gently from her jerky slumber. "Yeah?" I could tell her throat was dry, the raspy tenor of her voice giving it away, "What has he done to you? Has he hurt you?" Angie shakes her head, "Not really. He hardly ever comes down I have no clue what he wants. He'll bring us food and water and make us clean, but that's about it." She pauses for a minute, "Did Jennie come back?" My eyes widen and my face pales as I realize she never had and she probably never will. "No she didn't." I pause in my statement, "They found a body in the woods before he took me." A sob breaks from her throat as tears roll down my face, "Oh God. He killed her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

POV-Kinsley

A door above us opens and footsteps sound on the stairs, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? I can't fix it unless you tell me what's wrong." I look up and see a man in his late teens with bright blue eyes and light brown hair. His face takes on a pitiful expression, like he doesn't know what he is supposed to do. "Did you kill Jennie?" I whisper, holding back my tears. He looks into my eyes and starts to tear up, "She wanted to leave us; I didn't know what to do. He said she was going to leave and never come back! That she didn't want us anymore!" For a moment I was confused, the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. I make a quick decision and play along, "I know you didn't do anything sweetie. It's not your fault. Do you think you could go get Angie some water please?" I ask gently, hoping I had my facts straight and was playing this correctly. He nods his head like a young child, "Okay sissy." He climbs back up the stairs and disappears through the door. "What the hell? Kinsley, what are you doing?" Angie looks at me like I have lost my mind, "He's a child, at least mentally. Something must have happened at some point and he is completely childlike in his thoughts, someone is manipulating him. He thinks we are his family and that we are going to leave." I look up quickly as the door opens again, "Just trust me and play along." I quickly whisper so he couldn't hear us. 'I just hope we can play along until someone finds us.'

POV-JJ

"What kind of UnSub are we dealing with?" I glance up from the file in front of me at Morgan's question, "What do you mean?" He stands and looks at the photos of the girls, "I mean that none of these women are raped or tortured. There are no signs of trauma other than slight malnourishment, so why does he take them in the first place? What are they to him?" Reid stands as well, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Look at the way the bodies are posed, the UnSub placed them carefully. The clothes they have on are new and they have make-up on. It's like he's caring for them, even in death. They mean something to him on a personal level, but not in the capacity of a lover." Rossi watches Reid closely, "He's caring for them as if they were his caretakers, a mother, or a…a sister." Quickly I dial up Garcia, "Talk to me." A slight grin crosses everyone's faces at her greeting, "Hey Penelope. We need you to look at anyone that lost a mother or siblings, specifically sisters, tragically in the last 10 years. Cross check that with anyone that was released from the hospital or any institution recently." Emily states. "Okay my loves, I will get back with you in a jiffy. Oh and Rossi," Dave turns to the phone, "Yes Garcia?" "You'll find her you just have to keep believing." For the first time since we got here Dave smiles even though it was extremely minute, "Thanks Kitten."

POV-Kinsley

'Okay, think like a cop. No, better yet think like an FBI agent. Okay, we are dealing with two separate personalities. The first is a dominant he's angry about something and is probably the one that took us. The other one is subservient there is no way that he could have gotten either of us by himself simply because of his size. Now, the second guy is the one that came down to us, he called me sissy so he definitely has some type of mental problem or breakdown. The dominant one hasn't come to see us that I know of so either he doesn't care what happens to us and is trying to terrify us or he doesn't believe it is time for us to see his face. The only question is what the hell does he want with us?'

The door above us swings open and slams against the wall causing a gasp to escape me and Angie to jump awake. An older man, roughly in his late 40s walks down the steps slowly, the quiet thunk of his steps echoing around the small enclosed space. I calm my beating heart as much as possible praying that nothing bad was going to happen to Angie. "Are you going to be a good girl now?" I glance up through my eyelashes, trying to decide if he was talking to me or Angie. His cold green eyes stare down at me waiting for my answer. I nod my head deciding that staying quiet would be my safest bet for now. A soft smile crosses his face surprising me at his care he lifts me up until I can stand on my own. He pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks my shackles, "Come one then. Ya need ta clean up now." As we head up the stairs I catch Angie's eyes trying to convey everything to her in a single glance. At the top of the stairs the young man from earlier is standing against a wall, eyes cast to the floor, "Take your sister to clean up boy. Ya'll need to get dressed before she makes dinner." My mind spins, confusion being the main emotion, 'What in the world is going on? Did I mess up in my conclusion? No, no I just missed something. Both of them had something happen, something that completely broke them. They both claim me to be this boy's sister, what really happened to her? Could that be the stressor?' I shake myself from my thoughts, dead set of keeping myself and Angie alive long enough for someone to find us.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I have some polls up that I hope you will look at. Give me a vote, send me a message, tell me what you think about the ideas, etc. etc. This story will probably only have one or two more pages/chapters, but I plan on putting up a longer sequel depending on the response I get to this.

Chapter Four

*Next Day*

POV-Rossi

Morgan answers his ringing phone, "Hey baby-girl, what do you have for me?" My ears perk up, hoping that the technical queen had found the puzzle piece we need. "About a year ago two women were found dead in the next town over. It was found out they were sisters, their father currently lives in Atlanta with their younger brother. Here is the bad news, the brother was witness to the killings and the father is the one that found them." A curious look crosses everyone's faces. "Did you find anything else Garcia?" Emily asks lightly, a quick glance at my face. "You know I did sweetheart. The father has repeatedly refused therapy and has a multitude of assault charges against him since the girl's deaths. Also everyone that knew him before the murders say he had a complete personality change, he went for kind and caring to cold a vicious." "What are their names Garcia?" Hotch asks, weariness on his face and in his voice, "The father is 47-year-old George Roland and the son is Dustin Roland. The girl's names were….oh…" Garcia pauses, shock obvious in her voice. "Garcia? What is it?" I lean forward, anxiety clouding my mind. "Umm, the Roland girl's names were Angela and Kinsley Roland." Shock permeates that air, "Get me and address Garcia."

POV-Hotch

"Dave, we're ready when you are." He turns his gaze from Kinsley's photo and picks up his vest, "Let's go then." I place my hand on his shoulder, "It's almost over Dave. Don't give up now." A sad smile appears on his face, "Then what? For all I know Kinsley will want nothing to do with me. How am I supposed to just walk away from my little girl if she asks me to leave?" Sadness takes over as I watch my close friend come close to losing it. "Dave, right now you need to focus on bringing her home. Afterwards we will focus on you getting to know you daughter." He breathes in deeply before exhaling. "You're right Hotch. Now, let's go find my little one."

POV-Kinsley

I carefully head up the staircase, my arms loaded down with clothes. 'Please let Angie be okay. God, please get us out of here.' I sit my load down beside the couch, glancing at the man whom claimed me as his sister. His childlike eyes glance up at me from the floor, "Sissy, will you read me a story?" I smile gently, knowing that this boy was as much a victim as I was. "Let me finish these real quick and I will okay." He smiles at me, nodding his head in childlike glee. Before I even pick up the first article of clothing the man who took Angie and me, our new 'father' burst through the door, "Get up Kinsley. Get up!" He shouts when I hesitate. 'What in the world is going on?' He opens the door to that dark, damp cellar and starts leading me down the stairs once again. "Stay quiet. If you make one sound I'll have to punish you!" He snaps the shackles around my wrists and leaves me there with Angie once more. "What's going on Kinsley?" I look over at my friend, shock prominent on my face, "I have no clue." Banging from above make us quickly silence ourselves, 'Are we finally getting out of here? For that matter, are we getting out alive?'

POV-Rossi

We pull up to a fairly decent house on the outskirts of Atlanta. "Morgan and Reid cover the back. Rossi, Prentiss let's go." Hotch orders; we jog to our respective positions of the building, a few local cops falling in behind us. "Remember there are two young women in there. Be careful that nothing happens to them." I mutter to everyone, worry for my daughter peeking in my mind. Hotch gives the signal to go and we burst through the door, guns drawn. It seems only a couple of minutes passed and both men were sitting in front of us.

POV-Kinsley

"What the hell is going on up there?" Angie whispers fear and worry apparent in her eyes. I shake my head as fear begins to churn my stomach, "I honestly have no clue. I just hope whatever, or whoever, it is will help us." The door above us slowly opens, making the room that much more creepy. The stairs creak as someone walks cautiously down them a light begins to shine around the room before it stops on us. The person turns their head toward the staircase, "They're down here!" Footsteps stampede toward the opening, some coming down and others staying up there. "Are you two okay?" The same man asks, his voice young probably not much older than myself. "Who are you?" I ask, weariness coating my words as hope begins to well up, "My name is Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI. You're safe now, both of you." Sobs rip from Angie's throat as I sag against my chains. "What took you guy so long?" I joke, trying to rein in my emotions. A light chuckle escapes his throat as he begins to unlock me from my prison, "You're very hard to track down." A grin spreads across my face, "I'll keep that in mind." He helps me to stand as another person helps Angie; we head up the stairs and out the door. "Kinsley!" My head jerks up and I see my mother jump out of a police car and run to me, "Mom." I whisper and collapse against her, my emotions finally catching up to me as sobs rack my body. "I thought I would never see you again." She whispers, tears cascading down her cheeks and dropping onto my shoulder. "I knew they would find us. If I thought they wouldn't I would have gotten us out. I'm not becoming a criminal justice major for nothing you know!" I whisper back, a smile stretching across my face.

Suddenly my mother gets an extremely serious look on her face. "Mama? What is it? What's wrong?" Panic takes hold and refuses to let go as she leads me to a nearby EMT, "I have to talk to you about something important. I just don't know if I should wait or not." Calmness rushes over me taking away most of my worry, "Just tell me Mama. We might as well get it over with already." A sigh escapes her as she nods in agreement. "You're right as always." She pauses and looks at me closely, "It's about you father."


End file.
